A company may use a customer relationship management (CRM) system to implement a strategy for managing the company's interactions with customers and sales prospects. The customer relationship management system may organize, automate, and synchronize business processes and handle sales related activities, marketing, customer service, and technical support.
Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet). Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software, and computation.